


Elemental Ron/Draco

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabbles, Elemental Influence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 drabbles written for slashthedrabble on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental Ron/Draco

Heat - Ron/Draco (Fire)  
It always reminded him of fire. Early in the morning, when his hair stood on end, it looked like flames. Draco often found himself waiting for the pillow to erupt in a blaze.

His body gave off a strange heat that would warm Draco even in the coldest of winters. And when Draco allowed himself to be pulled close, he thought he would melt.

Draco liked the heat. He liked the red. He liked the passion behind the heat. But mostly, he just liked Ron. And to give up everything for a piece of that? Well, it was worth it.

 

Force - Ron/Draco (Water)  
Draco, Ron decided, fashioned himself along four main things. 

A hurricane when in bed. Because Draco was a constant moving vortex of terror underneath the sheets. Ice when in public. Because a true Malfoy didn’t show emotions in front of others. Rain when upset. Because, somehow, Draco managed to bring everyone around him down when in a bad mood. 

And a tidal wave when in love. Because he had crashed into Ron with a force that knocked Ron to the ground. A force that still refused to let him stand. A force that Ron wanted to meet wave for wave.

 

Bizarre - Ron/Draco (Air)  
It was something that Ron had figured out a long time ago. Before he even thought about Draco as date worthy, he knew the boy was bizarre. 

He slept in the nude, despite the cold of the dungeons. He listened to muggle rock, but claimed it was wizard music. He sneered at everyone, and then actually giggled when you told him his face would stick that way. He played Quidditch, not to win, but to feel the air against his face.

Ron knew Draco was strange. But that was part of his charm. Even if he was usually an airhead.

 

At Odds - Ron/Draco (Earth)  
Passion. Hate. Love. Anger. A person would think that they would never coexist together, but somehow Ron and Draco made it work. Harry couldn’t figure it out. They were polar opposites, and yet identical.

It wasn’t until he was watching them during potions that he realized. They were arguing as usual, both tearing up a small clutch of plants. As the dirt fell from their palms and the blades of the weed snaked between their fingers, Harry understood.

It wasn’t that they were at odds. Passion. Hate. Love. Anger. It was that underneath all those emotions, they grounded one another.


End file.
